


The Weight of a Choice 选择之重

by xiaomuecho



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Serious Injuries, Trapped, Tumblr Prompt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一场争斗的过程中，一栋楼砸到了Dick和Jason身上。他们被困其中，Dick可能受了伤，而Jason绝对受伤了。他们能做的只有等待救援，但有一个问题，Jason正支撑着这处废墟，他的力气支撑不了太久了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of a Choice 选择之重

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Weight of a Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136377) by [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra). 



> Hello！这是个应梗！给匿名的44号梗，Jason/Dick的“如果你死了，我就杀了你！”不太有CP感，但我还是很喜欢。希望你们也喜欢！

我醒来时脸上有一双手摸索着，大拇指轻抚着脸颊，一个担忧的声音不停的叫我的名字。过了一会儿我才认出来这是Jason的声音，我慢慢的设法睁开眼睛。“Dick,Dick,快点，你个婊子养的。不可能的，没那么糟糕。”拇指拂过我的面颊，我向上看去。我的世界不停旋转视野一片模糊，有什么黑色的东西挡着我的左眼不过反正我眼前一片漆黑怎么样都无所谓了。“你别死，Dick，别这样。我会下地狱把你个混蛋拽回来然后自己动手干掉你。你听见没，黄金男孩？如果你死了，我就杀了你。别逼我啊。”

 

我的舌尖一股血腥味，又多又新鲜的血，我还能感觉到脸上的一阵热气。空气中闻起来一股烟尘的味道，我下意识的想，但还有一股很浓厚的血腥味。要不就是离我的鼻子很近，要不就是谁在流血。流了好多。

 

“天啊，Dick，求你了快醒来，”Jason说道，伴随着慌张和绝望轻柔的恳求着。“没有你我做不到，你个蠢货烦人精。我自己做不到。我要怎么告诉所有人我害死你了？我怎么这样活下去？”

 

我的视野清晰了一点，我慢慢分析自己看到了什么。一切都非常暗，除了我的脚边有一点灯光。Jason在我的上方，离我只有几厘米，我看不清他的脸—我还是有点晕—但他看起来苍白又惊恐。在他身后，两边的不规则阴影和形状是石头和瓦砾。我觉得我的面具还在，这就解释了左眼视野为什么是黑的，因为上面有东西。

 

这意味着我可能穿着夜翼的制服，而且我…

 

我张了张嘴，急促的呼吸着，“我可不记得你向咱俩扔了一栋楼啊，Jason。”

 

他猛地一抖，急促的笑了一声。“Dick，你还活着！上帝啊，操他妈的谢谢你了，我以为——”我动了动，Jason立即打断我说道，“别动。”他听起来极其严肃，所以我放松了肌肉躺了回去尽可能放松的靠着我正躺着的东西。“别——”他冒出又一声笑，这个安静多了。“随时不稳定，而且我…我不知道你伤的多严重。”

 

我的喉咙干涩得蠕动了一下，血味很重但我试着润润喉咙。“我们被困住了？”我问道。“B？其他人呢？”

 

“他们在楼塌前就出去了，”Jason安慰我，他的嘴撇了撇。“这地方还是有空气的不然我们早死了，但是我——我动不了，你也不要动。他们会找到我们；他们知道我们在这儿。”

 

“动不了？”我重复道。我刚刚确认了自己没什么致命伤，发觉自己靠着碎石。不太多，说真的。我很疼，但感觉起来是磕伤和小腿骨折，因为上面有不少东西压着。没感觉到什么内伤，但既然我们困在这儿我对我抽疼的头也毫无办法。舌头上的血味是右脸颊划破了，感觉应该是被我自己咬的。

 

我努力抬了抬右胳膊，伸向Jason的胸膛。他几乎和我缠在一起，但还是畏缩了一下。我的手在他胸膛上，我能感觉到他在轻微的颤抖着。我伸向他的后背，碰到了一片碎石。我猛抽了一口气突然明白过来，我没摸到他和石块之间的缝隙。

 

“Jason，”我吸气道，终于明白了他此时的姿势。他的双肘撑在我的头两边，他的腿也在我的身体两边。这是个非常具有保护性的姿势，我完全不知道我的脑袋撞到混凝土后发生了什么，但你不会因为偶然就突然被碎石加身的困在另一个人身上。“你撑着多少？”我问道，手向下摸了摸他的脸。

 

他露出个紧张又别扭的假笑，却没有丁点笑意。“我不知道。好多？也许就一块，也可能是半栋楼。感觉不出来诶。”他又颤抖了一下，他闭了闭眼睛呲了下牙慢慢的深呼吸。他低了低头，我能感觉到他第二次抖了抖。“就是，超希望B快点找到咱俩，”他坦白道，他的声音安静还带着一点绝望。

 

他在抖……纯粹是肌肉紧张还是别的什么更严重的事情？

“你受伤了？”我问道，努力扭着脖颈想要向下看着她的身体。太暗了，他的铠甲又是黑色的，所以我什么都看不见。他的夹克不见了，头盔也不见了，但这并不一定意味着他受伤了。这意味着它们替他承受了伤害。

Jason喘了一口气。“没啥事，”他嘟哝道。

“对我来说重要，”我厉声说道。

 

“你又做不了啥！”他也怒道，但马上他就喘了口气满脸痛苦，牙齿间发出一声痛苦的呻吟。他非常剧烈的抖了抖，他身上的碎石发出了一声不祥的声音落下一阵尘土在我俩身上。我下意识的抓住他的肩膀，撑着他一点点好像这就能阻止那些掉到我们身上一样。

 

一切再次平静，我小心的放开他的肩膀。“告诉我发生了什么。”比起要求这更像一个请求，不过感觉好多了。Jason对于命令的反应要比请求要好。

 

他的呼吸不太平稳，但他还是微微点点头。“两件事。一楼塌了，你可能记得这部分。你撞到了头，有东西从一个错误的角度撞到了我，恰好从铠甲之间击中了我。剩下的楼层都塌了。你刚刚——”他顿了顿，急促的笑了一声深深的低了低头。“你躺在这儿而我…我及时护住了你，但是…”

 

他安静下来，我只能看到一点点他的脸。“但是怎么了？”我追问道。“Jason告诉我。”

他深呼吸，声音里满是紧张和恐慌。“我感觉不到我的左膝盖。只有——废墟击中了我，我的膝盖粉碎但是我不能……我什么都感觉不到。”

 

我咽了口口水，用带着手套的手摸了摸他的脸，右手微微抓了抓他的头发。“Jason，你会没事的。听见我说的了吗？你会没事的。”我想后捋了捋他的头发，发现一手的潮湿。没有灯我看不见哪到底是汗还是血。考虑到他的头发，我猜是汗。天啊希望我是对的。“为我冷静下来，好吗？”

 

我能看见他的肩膀又抖了抖，但他缓慢的喘了口气歪了歪头靠向我摸着他脸颊的手掌。“我还以为应该由我来安慰你呢。”

 

“我是大哥，”我指出，让他抬头看我，他的眼神闪烁。他看起来绝对身处痛苦，我开始意识到他皮肤的苍白可能是因为失血而不是恐惧。他说过有东西穿过了他的铠甲。

 

“我更壮，”他回道，又加了一句，“而且你是躺着那个（双关：在下面那个）。”

 

我的嘴比想的还快。“有时候吧。”然后我赶快闭上嘴，诶呦我去我竟然这么说了。

 

Jason盯着我，他的嘴角露出个坏笑哼道。“要不是我一笑整栋楼都要压在咱俩身上，我肯定笑疯了。我估计你是开玩笑而不是调情，Dick。”

 

我微微耸了耸肩。“有时候我只是这么说说并没有第二层意思。不总是吧，但是……”我咽了下口水，承认道，“有时候，我被分心了就会这样。”

 

当他想着我说的话时我放开了他的头发，手划向他的胸膛想要找到他铠甲的撕裂。“你说我是——”我的手指找到了，他停下话头呻吟了一声，咬紧了牙关“操。让你分心了？”我能够感觉到手套马上就被湿热浸透，我的下巴发紧丈量了一下裂口的长度。大概从他的肋骨一直到他的腰甚至快到了他的后背。“我也会这么感觉。不觉得你对同性有感觉。”

 

“你不太懂我啊，”我回答道。“我们呆了多久了？”

“没多久，”他回答道，当我放手回到他的脸上他听上来像是快喘不过气。“你醒过来钱有几分钟了，大概？感觉好像更长，也许吧。”

 

“听起来我才是让你分心的那个。”

Jason哼了一声，勉强笑了笑。“是呀，总是啊。”我不知道该怎么回答，过了一会儿Jason歪了歪头靠向我的手闭上了眼睛。“所以啊，我有几条‘如果事情要糟’的事儿要交代，以防万一。”

 

我咬紧下巴，因为头抽疼了一下后悔这么干。“Jason，不。你会好的；他们会找到我们在这儿。B，他不会——”

 

“天啊，闭嘴吧，Dick。听着，好吗？如果一切——如果情况变糟，我需要有人知道。”他动了动肩膀，又低下了头。“我不——我不生B的气。我以前生气，好长时间啊，但我现在不生气了。我还是觉得他是错的，要是Jasonoker抓住了我们中的另一个我会气疯了的，但我不生他的气。他得知道；如果他不知道他会把自己内疚死的。”他咽了咽口水，我发现他的胳膊抖了一下。碎石又发出一声声音。“告诉Tim赶快想开了约Superboy出去；这个白痴整天说他有多爱他都让我要吐了。”

 

我忍不住笑了，就算我摸着她的脸颊，试着忽略我的手套满是他的鲜血。“好啦，”我小声说道。“如果事情变糟了我会告诉他们的，Jason，但是这些不会发生。你每流那么多血，如果你撑不住石头还有我呢。”

 

“别跟我撒谎，”Jason说道，这本该很严厉但他语调轻柔。“我知道这种感觉，Dick。记得吗？我知道垂死是什么感觉，应该也不远了。我流了这么多血；我能感觉到。如果他们五分钟之内吧咱们俩救出去，我可能还有幸活下去。如果不能……他们来不及带我去医院，紧急止血对我这么严重的伤没有用。”

 

他睁开眼睛，微笑的看着我。“我知道我的可能性。我们都知道。”他靠向我的手，笑容消失了。“你……我很抱歉，Dick。我对你做的一切。对整个家族做的一切。我还是坚持我所想，对于杀人的态度，但我不应该强求你们。”他眨了眨眼，然后做了个鬼脸紧张起来，努力睁开眼睛。“Dick，我……这真的很操蛋，我知道，但是……我在乎你，Dick。比朋友要多，比兄弟要多。从没告诉过你；觉得你是直的所以不会在意。”我盯着他，哑口无言，Jason轻轻哼了一声。“是啊。没想要回应；别担心啦。就是，需要你在我死前知道这回事儿。”

 

我又咬紧了牙关，忽略了头疼抓紧了他的头发。“Jason，我会把你救出去的，好吗？你不会死的，我会把你救出去。”

“这不取决于你啊，Dick，”Jason喘息着，眼睛又一次眨了眨。“我没法……好晕。”他的肩膀一阵痉挛，低下了头，身上的碎石发出一阵响动。

 

“Jason，不。”我轻轻拽了拽他的头发。“快，看着我。我需要你清醒，Jason。你得清醒才能撑着上面，别这么对我。”他动了动喉咙，眼睛又缓缓睁开。“Jason，注意我。来吧。我们在比这更糟的情况都活过来了，你会没事的。”

 

他虚弱的笑了。“乐天派，”他喃喃道，好像这应该是一句骂人话。“感觉我好像坚持不下去了。”这回发出了一声歇斯底里的虚弱笑声。“一般不会是什么大问题的。”他的肩膀垂下来，一阵颤抖，我因为我俩身上那阵可怕的混凝土噪音僵住了。我的手掌滑过他的肩膀，按压着试图给他一点支撑。他不动了，但那阵噪音没有停止。我能看见他又动了动喉头，感觉到那阵对着我的脸的缓慢不平稳的呼气。

 

“觉得咱俩糟透了吧？”他问道，声音安静又虚弱。

声音越来越近。

 

“我认为……”我仔细听，Jason的头又落下了几厘米。“我觉得那是B。Jason，醒醒，我觉得那是他们。”他的眼睛仍然睁着，在我喊叫时他眨了眨眼，“这儿！”我尽全力喊道。

 

刺耳的声音停下了，我的心跳停了一拍，以为自己猜错了，然后那声音又响了起来，越发接近我的右侧。我抬头看着Jason，他的头歪向声音的方向弱弱的笑了笑。

 

“你猜对了，黄金男孩儿。”他低语道。

 

我们身边的碎石被搬走了，我因为射进缝隙的亮光眨了眨眼。能够看出那是Bruce，完好无损的穿着披风，Tim和Damian在他的肩膀处。他们跪在地上，所以我们应该是被埋得挺深的。Jason的头扭动着看向他们，然后我看见他的眼神亮了起来肌肉一阵紧张。他微微抬起身，嘴角扭曲。

 

“走，”他嘶声道。

 

我小心的放开了支撑他肩膀的手，蜷缩起来从他胳膊下抽身而出。我感觉到Bruce的手抓着我的胳膊，扶着我的后背帮我拽出来。

 

“小心，”我喘着气说，“我的腿。”

 

腿上的重量消失了，我不知道是谁做的，Bruce把我拽出来。我骨折的小腿可能撞到了Jason粉碎的膝盖，在他叫了一声的时候我也呻吟出声。我的眼睛看回碎裂的混凝土块，我惊惧的看着Jason的腿伸出来，他的手臂在支撑着那些重量下颤抖。我的视线回到他后背的土块，然后看向那些不安全的碎石。我不知道他是怎么做到支撑那么多重量，我看一眼就发现这个问题。

 

我们来不及搬开那一堆，还保证它们不砸到他脑袋上。

 

我又看回Jason，他也看着我。他的眼睛疯狂又绝望，但他解脱了。他明白。我看清了他身侧的那道伤口，有了光线我终于能看清了。他当然知道；铠甲完全被浸湿了一直滴血，失去了这么多血他完全明白他要死了。现在我能看清他身上背负了多少，我也终于明白了为什么他如此确定这是他的终点。如果他一开始就背着那么多，那他唯一支撑下来的原因就是为了我。肾上腺素真的能制造奇迹，但就算是Jason也没有那么强壮再支撑一会儿了。特别是他正在失血，还有不知道发生了什么的腿。

 

Bruce放下我，我能够看见Tim和Damian移动着搬开石堆。很快，但远远不够。就算Bruce来帮忙也赶不及。

 

我对上Jason的视线，他冲我露出一个微小紧张的笑容，比了个口型，“告诉他们我的话。”

不。我不要失去Jason。别来第二次。我仰起头，深深吸了一口气，大喊道，“Kal-El！”

 

Bruce僵住了，他的头转过来盯着我，Jason畏缩了一下睁大双眼。下一秒传来一声音爆，一团模糊的蓝红色，然后Clark就穿着全套超人制服落在我身边。

 

“夜翼？”他问道，表情和音调满是关心。

 

我冲Jason的方向点了点下巴，“救他，”Clark马上冲了过去。

 

他用肩膀撑起碎石，轻柔仔细的用双手将Jason从下面解救出来。但Jason仍然咬紧了牙关发出一声痛苦的喊叫，但Clark已经尽可能小心了。至少在他从碎石下出来，然后让它塌掉后。我急喘了一声想象着Jason背负着这些，Clark抱起他走向我然后缓缓放下了他。

 

Jason苍白极了，我微微抬起身看向他的体侧。Bruce向这边走来，而我已经决定了。

 

“用热视线烧，”我命令道，看向Clark。他犹豫了一下，Bruce在一米突然停了下来。

 

Bruce声音冷硬。“夜翼，不要——”

 

“如果继续流血他挺不下来的，”我厉声对Bruce说，然后看向Clark。“就算你现在马上带他去医院，他们也来不及止血。烧焦。马上。”

 

Jason在抽搐，但当他抓着我的小臂我看向他。他的眼睑合上了，看上去马上就要晕倒了，但他紧抓着我的胳膊看着我。“我的腿，”他喘息道。“你来决定。”然后他的头转向Clark，低语道，“来吧。”

（我觉得Jason 是指如果腿要截肢就听Dick 的决定）

Clark不太确定，但她看了一眼Bruce后就跪在Jason身旁。“会很疼的，”他警告道，Jason哼了一声。

 

“别废话。”他的手滑下来抓住我，我冲Clark点点头。

 

他倾身向前，当他用手固定着Jason身体两侧时Jason浑身颤抖，小心的抓着裂口。他的眼睛发红，然后Jason开始痉挛尖叫，他的手紧紧握着我。只有几秒钟，Clark接合起伤口然后推着Jason翻了个身好处理后背的伤口。Jason惊喘了一声，紧紧抓着我的手好像要折断它。然后Clark停下来放开了他，Jason轻轻抽动着。他的眼神涣散，毫无焦点，然后他闭上双眼晕了过去。

 

我放开手，看向Clark。“带他去一个靠谱的医院，然后回来接我。”他等了一会儿确认我没有别的话要说—至少我觉得他是这个意思—然后他抱起Jason离开了。我躺了回去，因为小腿和头疼咬紧了牙关。我能感觉到Bruce靠近了。

 

“夜翼——”

 

“别，”我厉声说道，转过头看向他。“我们来不及救他，B，你知道。就算现在他可能也来不及。我不在乎你的骄傲，当Jason的生命处于危急关头而有人能够比我们更快的帮助他的时候我不在乎。”Bruce看起来不高兴，但他没有跟我争吵说明我是正确的。我猜吧。“我也要去那家医院。我会给医生所有信息好让他们救治他，顺便看看我的腿和脑袋。如果你也想来没问题但我不会把Jason自己扔在那儿。我决定了。”

 

我可以看见Tim和Damian在我的视线边缘，在两边徘徊着。Tim看起来有点犹豫，Damian看起还还是跟往常一样警惕，但他站着的姿势说明他也有点茫然。我不责怪他们。我的继任者都不喜欢掺和在Bruce和我之间，尤其是我俩吵架的时候，我明白。没人喜欢站在我俩之间。

 

幸运的是没过多久。就在Bruce要说什么之前，或者回答什么之前，Clark回来了。他犹豫了一下，双手抱起了我。我抓着他，试着忽略脑海里徘徊不去的疑问，Jason就算醒后到底会有什么后遗症。

 

 

我陪在Jason身边很久，看着他平静的呼吸忽略小腿的疼痛。止痛药足够让我忽略了，但足够止疼也会让我迷迷糊糊的，而我想要当Jason醒来时能够头脑清醒。因为他就要醒来了。

 

就快了，但他们都不能肯定，不过一等他稳定下来他们就给他输了大量的鲜血。他们仍然为了手术麻醉着他—我觉得这很好，考虑到我看过了他的X光—但现在我们回到了哥谭，他的身体已经代谢掉了镇定剂。问题现在是他什么时候会醒来，我认为应该不久了。Jason固执又坚强，是我最信任的后援。我们也许有着复杂的过去，但Jason是家人。就算不是在他的将死之时，我也知道会回归的。

 

我并没想到他的表白，但我也不能说这让我非常惊讶。我知道Jason总是看着我，但我一直都故意忽略了。每个人都会看我，就算不是我的方向，我也习惯了。我没想到的是Jason也会有感觉；我从不知道他也会这么在乎一个人。

 

也许我只是没那么懂他。

 

我不相信Jason真的是个处子，这不可能，特别是他之前说过的话。他有过恋爱经验吗，或者他是从随便的一夜情里学来的那一套？我知道他在是Robin时曾有过一个女朋友，很年轻，但我知道从没到那一步。我知道他跟Roy和Kori很亲近，但这也不代表什么。Kori对性爱很开放，但我真的不知道Jason会不会跟他的队友睡在一起。我真的不知道。如果他是，会有意义吗？那我也不知道。

 

我知道Jason作为家人在乎我，我也知道他尊重我，我就是没想到他想要更多。这不让我惊讶。我没想到，但确实有过预感。

 

我现在想的，是完全另一个问题。以后再说。当我的腿骨折而Jason在病床上时我不会做下任何决定。也许当我们好点的时候我会决定要不要更进一步。我现在决定的是我不能下意识说‘不’。

 

我现在是单身，他没有让我厌恶，他还刚刚救了我的命—代价几乎是他自己的生命—所以我知道在他那坏男孩儿的伪装下有一颗善良的心。我一直都知道他长得很帅，就算他不是我对伴侣的常见选择。好吧，也许我有红发情节，但那不意味着我只觉得红发有吸引力。Jason很英俊，高大，有能力。这让他很有吸引力。我可以考虑。过后吧，当我们离开这里，至少康复以后。

 

我发了一会儿呆，但我一直观察着他的心电图。当心跳变快时，我清醒过来。

 

Jason半睁开眼，头向我转过来。他看起来晕乎乎的，很累，但他醒了。“嘿，”他低声说，他的声音安静又粗哑。

 

我在椅子上动了动，忘记了要用胳膊而不是受伤的腿使力。幸运的是，我马上就反应过来，只用胳膊撑了起来。“嘿，”我笑着回答道。“感觉怎么样？”

 

他眨眨眼，动了动，微微耸了耸肩。“考虑到之前，我还不错。”他又动了动，畏缩了一下。“还是感觉不到我的腿，有什么新闻？”

 

我向前探去，轻轻地摸了摸他的后脑。“在你做手术后他们麻醉了你的腿，这就是为什么你感觉不到他。医生说了一堆我听不懂的医学术语，但基本上就是有些神经麻痹了，他们治好了。你的腿在修复后就会好的，Jason。现在之所以感觉发木是因为这样你不会被疼醒。”

 

Jason看着我，发出一声急促的笑声，嘴角扭曲着。

 

“是吗？”他问道，我因为他话语里的希望之情冲他微笑。

 

“是啊，Jason。”我握着他的手，轻轻攥了攥。“你会好起来的。我保证过，不是吗？一旦你清醒过来如果你想看一眼的话我又所有文件，要是你想的话我就找其他人能给你讲明白这些医学知识的人。”

 

他露出一个微笑，眼睛又一次闭上。有一秒我以为他睡着了，然后他抓住我的手抬头看向我。“不用啦；我信任你。你也好吗，Dick？”

 

我冲他微微点头，“是啊，挺好的。有点瘀伤还断了小腿；没什么大不了的。我猜我不需要把你的遗言交代给别人了，是吧？”

 

他点点头，偷偷笑了，然后笑容消失了。他与我对视，再一次抓住了我的手。“谢谢你呼唤了他，”他低声道。“呼唤超人；干得漂亮。”他看着他的嘴角微微翘起。“B肯定气疯了。”

 

我耸耸肩，从他紧握的手中获取安慰。“现在还生气呢，”我承认。“你要留下个可怕的伤疤了，抱歉啊。”

 

他动了动肩膀应该是耸了耸肩，因为他抓着我的手紧了一下然后他在一次笑起来。“小代价。”笑容慢慢扩大，我觉得药物应该影响着他吧。但他喃喃道，“谢谢你救了我的命，Dick。”

 

我冲他微笑，展示我多爱他。不比家人多，但也许以后能改变一下。我们早晚会知道。“谢谢你救了我，Jason。We're more than even.”

 

他闭上眼，然后他缓慢稳定的呼出一口气又睁开。

 

“留在这儿？”他问道，我觉得这是个请求。

 

“当然了，”我保证道。“当你醒来我也会在。可能我会睡过去，但我会在这儿。”

 

他再一次微笑，抓住我的手，闭上了眼睛。“那就等会儿见，黄金男孩儿。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢作者的这篇文章！
> 
>  
> 
> 打了鸡血一样一口气翻译完了...好累...这是翻译的最快的一篇了。
> 
> 如果你们还有想看的文章推文给我啊，前提是要符合我诡异的萌点~~


End file.
